OCs live on
by godmario
Summary: My story of OCs. Thanks to NUTCASE and T.A.R.N.S. for giving me your OCs for the story.
1. OC alliance

_In Blak's inter-dimensional Meeting place._

Blak- Today, I come here to tell you all terrible news. Of course, terrible means happy but, that's beside the point. But anyways, our goal is complete! Our originator is complete!

Everyone else- YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!

Chain is in the room, spying on his arch-nemesis, Blak. He overhears this and is outraged and confused. _What is an Originator?_ he thinks. Upon thinking, he trips, revealing his hiding spot.

Blak- Huh? What are _you_ doing? No matter, everyone, GET HIM!!

Chain gets out his sword and begins to charge at Prple (Blak's minions are named after colors). Prple uses his fist and charges at Chain. Chain dodges and throws a bomb at Prple. Prple is hurt badly and begins to use melee attacks. Chain then dodges the first two and slashes with his sword. Prple is hurt and begins to start using melee and projectile attacks at the same time. Chain is then hurt by the projectile but, dodges the melee attack. He then shines white twice and is about to perform a special attack. He then appears behind Prple and slashes at him six times. Prple is defeated and then Rd and Blu attack. Chain then sees them form together with their swords and all. They become a huge, fast, red and blue ball. The ball then speeds towards Chain and Chain is forced to run. Chain then stops in his tracks and jumps really high. The cycle then keeps going and stops. Chain then charges toward them and destroys them, too. Grn then attacks. Grn slashes his axe at Chain but, Chain dodges and throws a bomb at Grn. Grn is destroyed and this gives Chain a chance to destroy the Originator. He first tries a bomb. Then, he slashes at it. Nothing works!

Chain- What is this made of? Metal?

Blak, sneaking up on Chain- Actually, it's Gold Cronium. The hardest substance known to man.

Chain- Then I guess i have one more choice!

Chain takes out a talkie.

Chain- Chain to Chronic. I need you to teleport this machine next to me.

Chain then holds the talkie up to the Originator.

Chronic- Copy that!

Chronic then teleports the machine to someplace unknown.

Blak- You win this time Chain!

Blak then teleports to another unknown place.

Chain in mind- I better tell everyone else!


	2. We have a situation

Chain- Everyone, we have a problem!

Match- Shadow left his home and now I have to stalk him down?

Chain-...No. Blak has this machine and he plans on using it for something we don't know.

Clay- We need to find it, and fast.

Chain- Your right, Clay, that's why you are going with me and Pow to find out where he or the Originator is.

Clay- Sounds fair. Sure, one problem though. We need to now where he is.

Chain- That's just what we need to know.

Pow- I've found it! He's on Mt. Forgotten!

Clay- OK, let's go!

So, the three then venture out to Mt. Forgotten. On the way, they battle Nullrds, Kangur, and the rare Jackle.

Clay- Let's go!

The three persuit the mount.

Blak- They are here, get ready the volcanic acids.

???- Yes, Blak.

Blak then disintegrates into the volcano, leaving the mysterious figure in the volcano.

The three then get to the top of the volcano. Down there was cronium, and lots of it.

Clay- How do we get down there?

Chain- Our way.

Pow then punches the side of the volcano, causing big chunks to fall into lava. Pow and Chain then grab a rock and, as soon as it starts to get into lava, they jump off onto the cronium. Clay then tries something else. He fires his ice far enough to hit the volcano. The volcano is then frozen and Clay jumps down and the ice starts to crack. Clay then starts to run and barely makes it out alive. The ice then breaks and a figure erupts from the lava.

Chain- How could anyone make it out of lava? unless their made of-

???- Of diamond.

The figure then shows himself to be a big piece of diamond with a crown.

Pow- King Diamond? I thought you were gone in the database of the 'memory highway' stage.

King Diamond- You forgot, a database needs to be erased before moving on. Apparently, the database I was in wasn't erased.

Pow- Well, get ready for another database, pal.

With this, Pow uses Melee Seven Attack. The King dodges two hits and then summons three diamond rusts (minions) and threw them at Clay. Clay then dodges and the minions ram the other side of the volcano. Clay then throws ice at them. They break free but are beaten down by Clay's hammer. The diamonds then become overheated and break. Clay then charges after Diamond King. The King first starts to throw diamond shards at Clay and Chain. Pow then sneaks up from behind and does his Melee Sixty-Four Maneuver on the King. He strikes him two-hundred fifty-six times. King Diamond then is struck backwards. Clay has an idea.

Clay- Make him overheat! It worked with his minions so it must work with him!

Chain then throws a bomb over to King Diamond this makes him fall into the lava. With this, as soon as he gets out a bit, he smacks him back with his hammer.

King Diamond- I can not lose!

Pow- Face it! Your finished!

King Diamond breaks and a blue stone and a key with a handle like two snakes slithering with each other appears before the trio.

Chain- What do you think this is?

Pow- I get it! These help get to the Originator! We only need five more to get to it.

Clay- And one less enemy to get in our way.

They all head back to base to tell them the rundown of the Originator.

* * *

Thank you T.A.R.N.S. for Matches and NUTCASE for Clay. 


	3. The Villain Meeting

_Same place as when Chain was hiding._

Blak- I have seen to underestimate the brave original characters. Apparently, King Diamond lost to them.

Laughendur- It's because of that ice guy!

Oranje- He was there for only that fight, and Pow couldn't do it the first time without some ice and lava.

Blak- No matter, we'll just have to lure him here. Come!

A figure enters the room. He wears a rainbow lab-coat.

???- Yes, Blak.

Blak- Go to Street Forest. And guard this key. As in, DON'T LET THOSE FOOLS GET IT!

???- Whatever you say, Sir Blak.

The figure then disappears from where he stands.

* * *

Clay- We found something for you to study, Prof. Hoodlin!

Clay then gives the key to the old geiser. He studies it.

Professor- It may take a long time to figure out what this is, but I'll figure it out.

Lillian Mastendon then enters the room.

Lillian- We have bad news, Chain.

Chain- Like what?

Lillian- The key he has over there can get you to Blak's secret base, but you need six keys. One for the main entrance. Two for the security. Three for the puzzle room. Four for the guard room. Five for the right hand man. And six for fighting Blak. The second is in Street Forest.

Professor in mind- How could they be on to us? I have to stop them!

Professor- I must come with you!

Chain- OK, Lillian, Chronic, Professor, let's go.

The four then venture to Street Forest. Upon the way they find wild S.kill.V.s, Monster Trucks, and more Jackle. The four then get to the center of Street Forest. Ut us guarded by Monster Trucks. The Professor then hides in a bush.

Professor in mind- Now I just need to sneak over to the key.

With this, the new enemy scurries along to the key.

Chain, Chronic, and Lillian are already at the center. Only to find that the key is gone. A figure then appears from behind a bush. He wears a rainbow lab-coat.

???- Hello, Chain.

Chain- How do you kno- Professor Hoodlin?

Professor- Not anymore! From now on I am...DRAKINO!

Chronic starts to laugh.

Drakino- Stop that!

Everyone starts to laugh.

Drakino- Stop, I said Stop. Uh, hello, I said stop! STOP ALREADY!

With this Drakino (giggle) takes out a portal and Jackles pop out of it. Chain goes first. He starts slashing at the Jackles and when he's close enough, he starts slashing at the machine. The machine explodes and Drakino takes out a plasma ray gun. Chronic then takes out a spell stoner and starts to chant. As Drakino gets his ammo, Chronic is chanting. Chronic is ready first and a huge figure made out of concrete and grass comes up. It resembles a man. The thing brings Chronic up and then Drakino has his ammo ready. The thing first tries to stomp on Drakino. Drakino steps out of the way. Chain then throws a Light Arrow that pinned Drakino to a tree. Now getting his chance, Chronic then stomps on Drakino so hard that he ricochets off to the highway. A two keys come out. Theirs, and another.

Lillian- That's two.

Chain- We're back, Blak. And with a vengence.

The three go back to base and represent the second key to Matches.

* * *


	4. Finding Blulake Lake

Chain and friends are all asleep. A figure then captures Matches.

Matches- Hey! Let me go!

Chronic wakes up to the yelling.

Chronic- What the?

Matches- Help me!

Chronic then gets out a Spell Stoner and starts to chant. When he is done, large blue hands appear from his.

Chronic- Eat this!

He then motions for the blue hands to close on the figure. The figure then lets Matches go and is hurt. It then escapes the base with teleportation.

Matches- Well, that was weird.

They then go to sleep, only to see that it was twelve o' clock PM. Chain then wakes up and wakes up Matches and Chronic with a bullhorn he got.

Chain with bullhorn- MATCHES! CHRONIC! GET UP! WE HAVE A LEAD TO WHERE THE NEXT KEY IS!

Chronic and Matches- Later.

Chain then takes one of Chronic's Spell Stoners and chants a bit. A huge sword comes out.

Chain...still with bullhorn- GET UP OR FACE MY SPELL SWORD!

Matches and Chronic- Whatever you say!

The two sleepy members of the fanfic then get up. Chronic then takes his Spell Stoner away from Chain.

Chain- Now, back to the next key. Apparently, it is in Blulake Lake. Now, I want Chronic and Clay with me on this.

Chronic- OK, so, where is Blulake Lake?

Chain- Somewhere inbetween Street Forest and Solar Sity.

Clay- So, what are we standing here for?

Chain- For you to finish eating your ham.

Clay then eats the rest of it like a deli-vacuum.

Clay- OK, let's go.

So the three then go inbetween Street Forest and Solar Sity. They see nothing.

Chronic- Where's Blulake Lake?

Clay- He's right. Where _is_ it?

Chain- Rumor has it that it's right here. Where is it?

Three Ninja-like people then come from out of a bush from Street Forest. One is black and white and holds an arsenal of shurikens. Another is blue and yellow and holds a sword. The last is rainbow and holds an axe.

Clay- Looks like we've been followed! OK everyone, get ready!

The three then persuit the ninja things. Clay then goes after the black and white one, Chain goes after the rainbow one, Chronic the blue and yellow. The black and white was throwing so much shurikens at Clay, that he is emptied of shurikens. Clay then shoots ice at it and it dodges and attacks with stealth. Clay dodges and uses his hammer. The ninja then jumps and attacks head-on. Clay then activates the button on his hammer. The glove then shoots at the ninja and he falls down. Chronic is trying to get a spell in but is attacked every time in mid-chant. Chronic is then protected by Chain and finishes his chant. Big rocks then shoot at the ninja. He is hit by the second while he dodges the first and throws the third at Chronic. Chronic dodges and attacks with a spin dash. He is hit and flees. Chain is throwing his boomerang at the ninja. He dodges and attacks with his axe. Chain dodges and attacks the axe. The axe breaks and then, his fists turn into a big hammer and he starts to swing them like mad. Chain is about to get hit when Clay enters and freazez the hammer. Chain then cuts off the hammer and the ninja flees.

With this, Clay shoots some ice at them but misses and it falls to the far left of the battlefield. The essence then enters the far left and disappears.

Clay- So, it's hidden!

Chain- That's why it hasn't been seen by much.

Chronic- What are we standing here for? Let's go!

The three then enter the land (It's deeper in the earth and is cloaked by looking like the hole is a part of land, surrounded by bushes.)

* * *

Thanks NUTCASE for Clay and T.A.R.N.S for Matches. 


	5. Battle of the lake

Clay- So, it's hidden!

Chain- That's why it hasn't been seen by much.

Chronic- What are we standing here for? Let's go!

The three then enter the land (It's deeper in the earth and is cloaked by looking like the hole is a part of land, surrounded by bushes.)

In it, they find a 7' 5" wide bridge, the bridge revolves around a crystal clear lake.

Chain- It's so beautiful. (sniffle)

Clay- Now come on!

The three then try to find the key. They found nothing so they decided to check the water. Chronic checked but was pulled in by something.

Chronic in mind- Oh, it's you. OK, bring it on!

Chronic then spin dashes in its hands. It lets go but comes up to reveal a Blue Octipus.

Krakkin- ! $#4LL D3$7R0Y Y0U!

Chain- I believe it's 'I shall destroy you!'.

With this, the squid attacks the pier. The part Chain was on is gone, along with Chain. Clay is shocked at this sight. Then, Chronic tries to attack using an old fashioned spin dash. It misses and the Krakkin takes him in. It then flashes twice, confirming a special attack. It then lunges in the air. It then stays and a purple aura ball floats above the Krakkin. Clay pulls Chain and Chronic out of the lake.

Clay- Guys! Guys wake up!

Just then, a flashback hits him.

**Flashback**

King Diamond breaks and a blue stone and a key with a handle like two snakes slithering with each other.

Chain- What do you think this is?

Pow- I get it! These help get to the Originator! We only need five more to get to it.

Clay- And one less enemy to get in our way.

Clay spots the stone.

Clay in mind- What does this do?

Clay picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

**Flashback over**

Clay takes it out, hoping that it does something useful. He puts it next to them and they both wake up at full potential.

Chronic- What happened?

Clay- No time to explain. Come on, we have to get that thing out of commission.

Clay points to the sky, the aura is 5 times bigger than last.

Chain- Uh oh.

Chain spots a ? block. Clay spots it too.

Clay- You use it.

Chain pops it and out comes a star. He absorbs its energy and becomes Super Chain! He then flys up to the Krakkin.

SC- If we fight, we do it the hard way!

With this, he flashes and appears behind the Krakkin and slashes it seven-hundred times. A green shard flies into the lake.

Chronic- An emerald!

Chronic dives down and Clay freezes the water he walks on to get it. Chronic gets it.

Meanwhile in the sky..

Chain throws his sword like a boomerang at the Krakkin. It is hit and then becomes angered. The star effect fades and Chain falls down. Chain notices Chronic with his emerald.

Chain- Quick! Use Chaos Control!

Chronic- OK, let's hope I learned this from Cousin Shadow...Chaos...Control!

The three vanish away from the explosion. They appear in the lab.

Clay- Too bad we didn't get the key.

Chain- Or did we?

Chain holds out a key in front of them.

Chronic- How did you?

Chain- I took it from him when you were after the emerald.

Clay- We make progress fast.

Chain- Yes we do Clay! Great job, knowing that a life sapphire revives anyone!

Clay- Yeah, hooray! Because I didn't guess!


	6. New Recruit

OK, since I have a new OC from the reviews, I have to modify the chapter.

* * *

Chain- Well, the location of the next key is in a...FARM HOUSE?!??!!

Pow- Yeah, about that. See, my cousin's, uncle's, brother's, grandaughter lives on a farm. Mysterious things have been happening there so I figure that there is a key over there.

Chronic- Well, how do we get there?

Pow- See, I sort of said that we could find out what is was, and they sent transportation.

Chain shakes his head back and forth twice. Chronic slaps his forehead. Matches sighs. Five horses come to the front of the base.

Pow- Wow they come fast.

Chain- We don't have much choice so I'm picking the five. Me, Pow, Chronic, Matches, and Lillian.

They all get on horses. On the way, Chronic gets sick and pukes on the road.

Chronic- Curse my father for giving me the genetic of chilli-dog liking.

Lillian- I just hope the puke doesn't get on the horse.

Matches- So, when do we get th-

Pow- We are here!

The five get off the horses. They go into a stable and find a young girl. Next to her, a picture of a young boy with a wooden shield and not so good sword.

Chain- Who's he? And more importantly, you?

Laverne- I'm Laverne. That (points to picture) is another kid who traded the farm life for the city life in Hyrule.

Matches- Wait. We are in Hyrule!

Laverne- Technically, yes. Generally, no. We are in the farm lands of hyrule.

Chronic- Makes sense. Anyways, have you seen anything strange?

Laverne- What's stranger than mumbling in the forests?

Pow enters.

Pow- Oh, I see you've met the devil.

Laverne- Hello, cousin Pow.

The two glare at each other. Laverne then gets in a fight and drops a red ocarina. It makes a sound and a little pony comes.

Chain- And who is this?

The pony then does a little pose.

Laverne- That's Pinta! Pinta, don't attack, except this guy over here (gestures to Pow).

Chain- Well, maybe I could fight Pinta!

Laverne- Your on!

"Pinta, Tackle" Pinta then charges at Chain. Chain dodges and gets out his bombs. "Pinta, Cronium Battle Guard" Pinta starts to grow cronium over his fur. Chain then throws his bombs and then the smoke clears. Pinta is still there, protecting Laverne. Chain then gets his arrows as Laverne does too. The two shoot at each other. Chain was hit by only five out of twenty. While Laverne, was hit by none. "Pinta, Multi horse" Pinta turns into millions of Pintas around Chain. Chain starts shooting arrows at the copies. Pinta is behind him and uses tackle. Chain then falls forwards and gets up nimbly. He pulls out his cronium sword. He charges up and Pinta uses Cronium Battle Guard and Tackle at the same time. An explosion takes place and Chain falls to the floor.

Pow- Y-y-y-y-y-y-you beat Chain! It took me twenty days of 'Poke Stadium' to nail Chain!

Laverne- Well, I train, you don't.

Pow- Well h- hey wait a minute!

An arguement starts between them.

* * *

The duo change bros. are in the barn.

Duo #1- So, what do we do again?

Duo #2- I told you! We steal the animals and fight who ever gets in our way!

The duo then fall on a chicken and the chicken then hits a bell.

Duo #1- Let's get out of here!

The two masters of robbery try to exit but are spotted by Laverne and Matches.

Matches- Wha? Who are you?

Duo #2-That's none of your buisness.

With this the two stumble into a team move. They both take take out their hammers and put them next to each other. Making a huge hammer. The two swing it at Matches. Matches flies and then breathes fire when he is out of reach. The hammer then attacks Laverne. "Pinta, Cronium Battle Guard" The pony does a little move like Defense Curl. This also protects Laverne because she is holding Pinta. Then, the hammer desintegrates. "Pinta, Tackle" Pinta then tackles #1 and Laverne tries to shoot #2. "Pinta, Multi-horse and tackle at the same time" Pinta turns to about ten horses and they all tackle #2. #2 dodges two of them and uses a team move. #1 then takes out a coin and throws it on the floor along with another that rolls behind her. #2 Then smacks it with his hammer at Matches. Matches dodges and uses fire on #1. Laverne is aimed at next. "Pinta, Cronium Battle Guard" Pinta then protects Laverne and he(r?)self. The two coins then explode. Matches then attacks #2 with fire and he faints beside his brother. #1 is infuriated and takes out an 8-barrel laser cannon. He shoots it at Matches who barely dodges. Matches then charges at him. As soon as he's in hearing range, he jumps and uses fire down at him. #1 faints. A key comes out.

Matches- Another key!

Laverne- So that's what was going on!

Chain, Pow, and Chronic come.

Laverne- Hey guys, we got a key!

Matches- 1/4th thanks to me, 3/4th thanks to Laverne.

Chain- You should join the organization.

Laverne- Me? Well, sure.

Matches- Okay, bring Pinta with you.

They all then go back to base as it was already 7:00 PM.

Lillian- Let's see. One, two, three, four keys!!

Clay enters, he sees Laverne.

Clay- Well, who would be you?

Laverne- Well, I may be Laverne.

Clay- Well, nice to meet you, maybe Laverne.

The two enter conversation.


End file.
